wwe_reimaginedfandomcom-20200213-history
2004 WWE Diva Search
Finalists Differences from the actual version Instead of ten finalists like the actual version of the 2004 WWE Diva Search, there were 20 finalists for the fictional version. Amy Weber, Carmella DeCesare, Christy Hemme, Joy Giovanni, Maria Kanellis, and Michelle McCool were featured in this version of the Diva Search as Camille Anderson, Chandra Costello, Julia Costello, and Tracie Wright were not. New additions to this version consisted of Alicia Benham, Colleen Shannon, Diana Kauffman, DJ Lady Tribe, Jaime Bergman, Jennifer Walcott, Lauren Michelle Hill, Lisa Ligon, Maggie Cash, Mary Iaconelli, Mary Riley, Rashida Roy, and Tanea Brooks. Candice Michelle was also featured in this version as a finalist while she was only a semi-finalist in the actual version. This version also had two winners instead of one with each winner individually getting assigned to either Raw or SmackDown! Controversies Accusations of racism Out of the twenty 2004 WWE Diva Search finalists, only two of them, DJ Lady Tribe and Rashida Roy, were not white. Following Rashida Roy's elimination she was asked what she thought of being one of the only non-white contestants and if she thought the WWE was a racist company. Backstage heat on Carmella DeCesare The majority of the 2004 WWE Diva Search finalists had real-life issues with finalist Carmella DeCesare. The majority of the finalists claimed that she acted as if she was better than the rest of them and was not there for the right reasons. They also claimed that she had no knowledge on WWE or professional wrestling in general. During the diss the diva challenge, several finalists went off script and insulted her using foul language on live television that was not able to be censored in time. Finalist Maria Kanellis even went as far as flipping off DeCesare following her elimination from the competition. DeCesare ultimately placed as a runner-up in the competition and later went on to tell sources that the other women were just jealous of her. DJ Lady Tribes wardrobe malfunction During the swimsuit challenge, 2004 WWE Diva Search finalist DJ Lady Tribe suffered from a wardrobe malfunction on live television after her bikini top came off as she was showing off her swimsuit to the fans. She quickly covered herself with her arm for the remainder of the challenge and ended up winning the swimsuit challenge because of the malfunction. WWE later issued an apology for the incident on their website later that night. '"The Marys" incident ' There were two finalists in the 2004 WWE Diva Search with their first names being Mary. Them being Mary Iaconelli and Mary Riley. As soon as the finalists were revealed and throughout the entire Diva Search, they became known as "The Marys" by the fans despite having no relation to one another. Mary Riley was commonly referred to as "the pretty Mary" while Mary Iaconelli was commonly referred to as "the ugly Mary". WWE officials were reportedly upset over the fans insulting the looks of one of the contestants as the company takes pride in their anti-bullying stance. However, Mary Iaconelli was the first finalist to be eliminated from the competition. Following her elimination, she reported in various interviews that she had always been insecure about her looks and that her experience in the Diva Search made her even more insecure with herself and then went on to say that she would never step foot in a WWE ring again. WWE later issued an apology for the fans behavior on their website.